<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taking off my dark green jacket by jaja_writes_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044025">taking off my dark green jacket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_writes_things/pseuds/jaja_writes_things'>jaja_writes_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_writes_things/pseuds/jaja_writes_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tw: suicide<br/>this is based on the song: My R by Kurage-P<br/>enjoy hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, hajime hinata/nagito komaeda (onesided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taking off my dark green jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>just as i was about to take my shoes, off of the rooftop there i see, a boy with chains there before me. despite myself, i go and scream, "hey, don't do it please."</p><p>woah, wait a minute what did i just say? i couldnt care less either way. to be honest, i was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed. the boy with chains told me his woes.</p><p>"you've probably heard it all before. i really thought that he might be the one. but then he told me he was done."</p><p>for god's sakes please! are you serious? i just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me! are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted? youre lucky that youve never gotten robbed of anything! "i'm feeling better, thank you for listening."</p><p>the boy with chains then disappeared.</p><p>"alright, today's the day!" or so i thought. just as i took both of my shoes off, there was but a boy as tall as can be, despite myself, i go and scream. the tall boy told me his woes. </p><p>"you've probably heard it all before. everyone ignores me, everyone steals. i don't fit in with anyone here."<br/>for god's sakes please! are you serious? i just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me! cause even so, youre still loved by everyone at home. theres always dinner waiting at the table, you know? "I'm hungry." said the boy as he shed a tear.</p><p>the boy tall as can be then disappeared.</p><p>and like that, there was someone everyday. i listened to their tale. i made them turn away. and yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way i could let out all this pain.</p><p>for the very first time, there i see, someone with the same pains as me. having done this time and time again, he wore a dark green jacket.</p><p>“i just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that i go home. that's why i came up here instead." thats what the boy in the dark green jacket said.</p><p>woah, wait a minute what did i just say? i couldnt care less either way. but in the moment i just screamed, something that i did not believe.</p><p>"hey, dont do it please!"</p><p>ah, what to do? i cant stop this boy, oh this is new! for once i think ive bitten off more than i can chew. but even so please just go away so i cant see. your pitiful expression is just too much for me!</p><p>"i guess today is just not my day." he looked away from me and then he disappeared.</p><p>theres no one here today, i guess its time. its just me, myself and i. theres no one who can interfere. no one to get in my way here.</p><p>taking off my dark green jacket</p><p>watching my chains all come undone</p><p>this pale, skinny boy as tall as can be</p><p>is gonna jump now and be free</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>try to figure out the meaning behind this, its fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>